


Five Nights of Hojo

by AssortedHeroes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Don't Have to Know Canon, Evil Plans, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Long timespan, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Psychological Trauma, Sadism, Sibling Bonding, Terror, Time Skips, Undecided Relationship(s), close friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: Four children are playing together in the slums of Midgar unsupervised, when they suddenly go missing without a trace. Their mothers are worried sick, and no one knows where to find them.Hojo of the Shinra Electric Power Company is building an army - an army of supersoldiers, trained from a young age to be loyal and strong. Much of his research on such things is untested, however, and none can say wether his specimens will be alright...[Current title is a placeholder. Plot based very loosely in the lore of the FNAF games.]





	

Amygna Hewley was scared.

She struggled against the straps that bound her wrists to the table, black hair matted down by blood and sweat. The madman stood over her, smirking, pulling the girl's shirt up slightly.

The glint of a scalpel descended toward her stomach, and she screamed.

**Hours Earlier**


End file.
